


"What the Hell, Matt?!"

by DrowningHETA



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Failed porn, M/M, Matt's a bad boyfriend, Matt's a kinky little shit, Peter's upset, but you don't get to see it, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningHETA/pseuds/DrowningHETA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries to ease tensions between himself and Foggy, and lands himself in hot water with Peter instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What the Hell, Matt?!"

Peter let out a low, strangled moan as Matt’s fingers curled into his prostate. Peter could feel Matt smirking as a result against his jugular.   
The spreader bar Matt had convinced Peter to use only a few minutes’ prior didn’t feel too uncomfortable.   
At least, not as uncomfortable as Peter thought it would be. It held his legs open wide, but not too much. Peter would still admit to being embarrassed by the way it forced his legs apart so everything was on display, though he knew logically that was the point.  
Matt continued to mouth Peter’s neck, sucking and biting hickey’s into Peter’s skin, as Matt continued to stretch Peter.   
Matt added another finger, enthusiastically pumping into Peter, feeling Peter slowly loosen. Just as Peter was starting to feel he could take Matt, Matt stopped.  
Matt lent his head to the side, a gesture that Peter had learned Matt was listening to something.   
Moments later, Peter heard it as well.   
“Matt!” An annoyed male voice yelled from the hallway, shocking Peter with his anger. “I still have a bone to pick with you.” The man raved.  
Matt pursued his lips and moved away from Peter.  
Peter frowned, not ready to call it off. “Wha? Just ask him to come back later.” Peter complained.   
Matt rested his forehead against Peter’s in an apologetic fashion. “I need to explain to him what happened.” Matt murmured. “He doesn’t know about me yet.”  
“The vigilante part, or the pan part?” Peter deadpanned.   
“Fine” Peter managed bitterly. “Please don’t be long.”  
“I won’t.” Matt promised, and kissed Peter’s nose in the way he knew made Peter melt. “I’ll be back right away.” Matt placed a kiss to Peter’s upper thigh as though that somehow made it all better.   
“Matt!” Foggy yelled again, interrupting the moment again. “I know you’re here!”  
Matt rushed out the door to work damage control, and Peter let out a huff.   
Peter could hear Matt and Foggy talking outside the door, and their voices got quieter and quieter as Matt led Foggy away from where Peter was tied up and naked.   
Peter considered undoing the webs stretching his arms above his head, it wasn’t the most comfortable position, especially without Matt there distracting him. Eventually, Peter decided against it. How long could it take Matt to shoo Foggy? Peter would just have to be patient.   
Peter guessed it was close to fifteen minutes he had been waiting, just what was taking Matt so long?  
“Matt.” Peter spoke out, knowing Matt would hear him. “Hurry up.”   
Roughly ten minutes later, Peter was thoroughly annoyed and done with the situation. Grumbling to himself, Peter yanked the webs apart. Peter rubbed his bare arms and undid the spreader bar. The metal had become abrasive after so long, and left pink marks on Peter’s ankles. Still grumbling and complaining, Peter set about finding his clothes. Peter paused at the door. Matt didn’t want Foggy to know about him, and he could potentially be seen if he tried creeping out the front door.   
Officially in a bad mood, Peter set on wriggling out of Matt’s too-small window, scraping his hip in the process.   
Hoodie pulled over his head, Peter dropped the eight flights down. Landing nimbly on all fours to absorb the impact, Peter cursed Matt’s name. Peter still couldn’t believe Matt had left him there for so long. How hard could it be to spin an excuse, get rid of Foggy and go back to Peter? What kind of name even was Foggy? He sounded like a jackass, that much was for sure.   
Peter grumbled all the way back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time, so this is mostly just trying to get back into the swing of writing.


End file.
